


Baker's Treat

by beekeeperholmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beekeeperholmes/pseuds/beekeeperholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John visits the same cafe every week, just hoping to see that beautiful, tall, curly, dark haired man that works there. Why? Well, he quite fancies him. He doesn't have a chance, does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time uploading to ao3 and my first time posting sherlock fanfic anywhere. I hope you enjoy!

I went there every week. Every Saturday morning at 10 o clock. Early enough for it not to be too busy and late enough for me to seem like a decent human being. I'm not an early morning person. Also, I knew that if I go there at that time he'll be there. That tall, handsome man with the curly, dark hair and the dazzling eyes. 

I never used to go to that cafe very often but it changed when he started working there. It's daft really, I mean he's never going to take any interest in me, is he? I'm a bit older than him, short, and I'm nowhere near as good looking as him. What would he see in me? A guy like him probably has a girlfriend, or boyfriend, whichever way he swings. I don't have a chance with him but that won't stop me to going to that little cafe every Saturday morning just hoping to see even a glimpse of him. I'll be there again tomorrow morning. See you soon, you beautiful person.

The next morning

I woke up at 9. Got dressed, had a cup of tea and a slice of toast with strawberry jam, brushed my teeth and was out of the door by 9:45.

In a shocking turn of events, it was raining very heavily in London that particular morning, though somehow I only managed to notice this as I stepped out of the door so I quickly turned around, went back inside and picked up my umbrella. I don't know why I bothered, I got drenched anyway. Most people wouldn't have bothered going out when it's raining as hard as it was but I needed to see him. It's stupid really, I don't even know his name yet I walk 15 minutes in torrential rain just to see his face and maybe say a few words then leave and not see him for another week.

I stepped into the cafe. It's a small building near a corner with two tables outside and the sign is a simple cream one with the name of the cafe, baker's treat, written on it in dark red. The inside of the building is very simple too, five plain wooden tables with two chairs each.

I put my brolly in the metal bucket by the door, and hung my dripping wet coat on the coat stand. "Good morning." It was the dark haired one.   
"Ah, good morning. Well, it would be lovely if it wasn't so bloody wet." I said to him with a half-smile. He smiled back "Oh really? I never noticed it was raining. It's not like you're absolutely sodden, is it? Anyway, what can I get you? The usual?"  
"Yes, please." I walked over to my usual spot, a table in the corner next to a window. 

A few minutes later he glided over to my table with my coffee (little bit of milk and no sugar) and a slice of lemon cake. "Thank you very much. I was going to say it's unusually quiet but I suppose nobody would want to come out in this weather." I said. "Well, I wasn't expecting to get any customers today so it was a bit of a surprise when you walked in. Why did you come, anyway?" He queried. I felt my face go red "Oh, no particular reason. Just habit I suppose." I couldn't tell him the real reason. Things could get a bit awkward then and that wouldn't be a pleasant situation seeming as though we were the only ones there.

Finishing my coffee and cake, I asked him for the bill. I got my money out of my pocket and prepared to pay him. He gave me the bill in an unusual manner. He hurried. Quickly gave put the bill on my table, mumbled something, then dashed off into the back. I soon realised why. On the bottom of the receipt, in extremely neat handwriting was a phone number and the words. "Text me? -Sherlock Holmes"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is written in Sherlock's point of view. I've decided to alternate between characters so the next chapter will be in John's point of view.

That's it, I've given him my number and asked him to text me. I've finally done it after all this time. To be perfectly honest, I wanted to give it to him the first time I saw him but that didn't seem right. He's probably not interested in me anyway, I mean, I don't think he has a partner, I've never seen him with anyone else but why would he be interested in me? Well, I'll just have to wait and hope he sends me a message. I should just forget about it for now and get back to making these cupcakes.

~ _later on_ ~

4-o-clock. Time to go home. I put on my long grey coat and wrapped my blue scarf around my neck. I picked up a small box containing cupcakes and headed out the door. 

It had stopped raining a while ago, but it was still wet and there were puddles the size of lakes everywhere. I made sure to stay as close to the shops as I possibly could to avoid getting splashed by passingly vehicles. My efforts were in vain however as a few minutes later a van went past and completely drenched me. Wonderful. 

Stepping through the door, I raised my voice "Mrs Hudson, I've got something for you!" She appeared not long after and looked up at me "Sherlock dear, why are you so wet?! It stopped raining hours ago!"   
"Yes, it did but I was involved in an incident with a van and a puddle. Anyway, have these. I tried something new. Tell me what you think."

I handed her the box of cupcakes. They were white chocolate and strawberry. The cake itself was pink and had strawberry jam in the centre and the icing was white chocolate and was decorated with pieces of fresh strawberry.  
"Oh thank you, they look delicious! Here, take one for yourself." She handed me one of them.  
"Oh no I.."  
"Sherlock please, I'm not going to eat four of them by myself, you might as well have one."   
I didn't want to argue with her so I took the cupcake and headed up the steps into my flat.

I didn't know what to do with myself for the next few hours. I got myself more and more worked up about the man from the cafe messaging me. I decided to sit and watch the telly for a bit. There was nothing on, never is. I'm not even sure what I was watching with being so nervous. I tried to relax but nothing helped. Oh god what if he hates me? What if I never see him again? Why did I do that? Why was I so stupid of course he won't like me what was I thinking?... 

...Ping!

That's my phone. I picked it up. Unknown number. Oh god this must be him. Cautiously i pressed the screen to read the message.

_Hi, Sherlock. You asked me to text you so I did. Message me back when you can.  
-John Watson_

John Watson. There couldn't be a better name.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this one is shorter than the previous chapters. I hope to have the next one up within a few days so keep an eye out!

I've sent him a message. I could have put so much in that text, could have told him exactly what I think of him but I decided not to. It's been five minutes, maybe he'll reply soon. 

~ _Twenty minutes later_ ~

_ding_ That was my phone. This must be Sherlock. I opened up the message 

_Hello, John. Sorry I didn't reply sooner, I didn't really know what to put. Still don't really. I'm so glad you sent me a text, I don't know if you're interested in me but it was worth a shot. Are you interested in me?  
-SH_

I sent him another message letting him know that I am interested in him and the only reason that I went to that cafe every week was to see him. God, I hope that didn't seem creepy.

_ding_   
_I can't tell you how happy that makes me! Would you like to meet up some time this week? If you would, what days are good for you?  
-SH_

_I would love to meet up! I can do tomorrow and Tuesday.  
-JW_

Sherlock replied and said Tuesday was great for him. He said that we can meet up outside Baker's Treat and then go for a walk in the park, even if it's raining.

I'm really excited now! I have a date with Sherlock Holmes! Is it a date? I don't know if I should call it that but whatever it is I'm really looking forward to it. I just want to run out into the street and tell everybody that Sherlock Holmes likes me and how I can't wait to get to know him more and learn everything about him. I hope he feels the same way towards me, I really really do.

I wish there was someone who I could tell about this but there isn't. Well, there's Mike but I don't think he'd care. I wonder if Sherlock will tell anyone.

~ _later on_ ~  
Hours later and I'm still beaming from ear to ear like a little child on Christmas morning. I've just sat on my little settee in my own little bubble of euphoria, forgetting about the world and all of its problems. I don't want my bubble to burst anytime soon. I never want it to burst. Soon Sherlock will be part of my bubble, making it stronger than ever.

God, I can't wait until Tuesday.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! I think this must be the fastest-updating fic that I have ever written. Let's hope I can keep that going.

"YES!!" I yelled, throwing my arms up into the air, nearly knocking things off of shelves with the power of my voice and to some extent my body as well. Not long after I could hear hurried footsteps "Sherlock, are you alright?!" It was mrs Hudson "Have you hurt yourself?"

"I'm fine, mrs Hudson. Better than fine actually. I've just got myself a date!" 

"Oh, is it with that lovely man from next door? He likes you, Sherlock."

"No, it isn't. And I don't like him, he's boring and has an unhealthy obsession with trains. Dull."

Mrs Hudson pulled a face "I really thought you liked him. Who is it with then?"

"John Watson." His name rolled off my tongue in the most perfect manner, each letter bringing me infinite amounts of joy.

"Oh, I don't know him. You'll have to bring him back here so I can meet him."

"Mrs Hudson I can assure you. If I bring him back here my top priority will not be getting him to meet you."

"...Oh. Well, have fun." She turned and headed out of the door and down the seventeen steps to attend to whatever business she was involved in before I shouted.

~ _Tuesday_ ~  
There he was. Walking towards me. This is finally happening. I'd stood outside Baker's Treat for the past five minutes, filled with nervousness and happiness. When he was right in front of me I wasn't sure how to greet him. A handshake seemed too formal but a hug, as nice as it would have been, didn't seem right either so I settled on a simple "Hello." But I had to say it again, as the first time was just a nearly inaudible squeak.

He either didn't notice my sudden transformation into a mouse or he was just too polite to point it out as he just said "Afternoon. Ready to go?" The smile on his face made me smile too.

We made our way to the park. I didn't take us long to get there, about 15 minutes or so. We didn't really talk much. Just made small talk about the weather and other mundane things. 

Walking towards a wooden bench alongside the path, I told John that I'd brought us something to eat. Now sat down on the wooden bench, I produced a bag from my pocket, the contents of which were two slices of chocolate cake with an orange filling. "I made us some chocolate orange cake. I was gonna bring us some white chocolate and strawberry cupcakes but I thought that might seem too girly and they'd have probably got squished anyway and.." John interrupted me mid sentence "Sherlock, don't worry about it. The cake looks delicious and I wouldn't have minded if you brought us cupcakes because I'm sure they'd have looked just as delicious too." I felt my face go hot and hoped it didn't go red.  
"Oh um, err thanks. Sorry. Here you go." I handed him a slice of cake

John made an "mmm" sound and turned to look at me "You really made this? It's excellent!"

"Yes, I did. You know I make all the cake and stuff at the cafe, right?"

"No, I didn't! Wow, you're a really good baker!" 

"I'm not that good, but thank you." I couldn't help but smile, it always feels nice to be praised. It's not something I get very often. "So uh, what do you do?"

"No, you're really good. Well, I'm currently unemployed. I was an army doctor but then I got shot and sent home. I can't find a job as a doctor close enough to walk or cycle there which are my only options and I can't find anything else so I'm stuck living off of an army pension"

"Army doctor? Wow, seen enough death and injury to last a life time then?"  
He let out a small laugh "Yeah, but you know what? I kinda miss it."

"I know how you feel. I used to be a consulting detective but I was forced to pack it in because of injury. I miss it so much. That was what got me baking though so I suppose if it hadn't have happened we might have never met so it's not all bad, I suppose. Also, I may be able to help with your unemployed-ness." 

I turned my head towards the duck pond in front of us, waiting for an onslaught of questions, but just before that I added a quick "I knew you were an army doctor and that you got shot way before I even knew your name."


End file.
